


Salvation

by Butterflies_Daisies_and_a_Cigarette



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Bonnie Bennett, F/M, Occasional Flashbacks, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, crazy kai, idk how to tag this, surprisingly happy ending, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflies_Daisies_and_a_Cigarette/pseuds/Butterflies_Daisies_and_a_Cigarette
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen. She thought that all her problems had finally gone away, but it seemed she was wrong. Again. He had left something in her that couldn't be scrubbed clean. He had left his mark on her and now she was going to have to pay the price for her mistake.





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly oneshot. If you want more, tell me please!

Her heart raced, from fear or some other emotion that she didn't want to think about or name. She should have run as soon as she knew that he had managed to escape, but it seemed she still had her self-sacrificing tendencies to blame for the fact that she was standing before him now. They were at a standoff in front of the barn. The others were inside, protected by numerous spells put up by the Gemini Coven. They had wanted to wait him out, but she couldn't do it. Knowing he was out there, so close to everyone she cared about, had been too much to bare.

How could he have possibly gotten out? There was no way. Although, considering her daily life she really shouldn't be surprised. After all, revenge is a hell of a motivator.

"You left me in 1903, Bon. That hurt." Kai flicked his wrist and she flew back, hitting the wall. Her lungs closed, she couldn't breathe, making her brain shut down. She couldn't think of a spell or anything to defend herself. Kai's hand shot out in her vision, then came back with a force that held her down.

"Even after everything I did to get your forgiveness, you still rejected me, Bonnie. Now, that really hurt." He walked slowly to her, taking his time, savoring having her trapped under his thumb and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I'm... I'm sorry... Kai," she gasped, her lungs slowly filling back up with air.

Kai laughed; it was high, cold, and had a familiar psychotic edge to it that she had missed, but it chilled her. Against her will goosebumps rose on her arms. Her body betrayed her, just like it did all those weeks ago. He stood over her now, hand still held out. He crouched down beside and gently brushed her hair out of her green eyes.

"It's a little too late for that. Don't you think, Bonbon?" He told her.

"How... Why are you here, Kai? You could be a thousand miles away by now. Why are you still here?" she asked him, knowing full well he could have killed everyone by now. He leaned in close, his warm breath showering her face. His grey eyes now showed a darker emotion, reminding her of when she first met him.

"I wanted to know."

"Know what?" She cried out.

"Why? Why, after everything I did, why did you leave me there? I helped you get Damon and Stephan's mom back. I gave you the Ascendant. I groveled at your feet for weeks, pleading, begging for forgiveness, and you still abandoned me there. Why?" His eyes searched hers, and she swore she saw hurt in them. Fear showed in hers as she began to realize she wasn't getting out of this one. She would have to tell him, or he would just kill her and the little lives that were growing inside of her.

She felt the spell holding her down release her; Kai was confident that he would win if she attempted to fight back. So, she shot her hand out and grabbed his wrist, surprising him more than if she had attacked him instead. He hesitated and it gave her the opportunity to lay his hand on the bare skin of her stomach that was showing. She began chanting, holding him in a vice like grip, making sure he couldn't move away.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Those very familiar words were flung at her. She flinched, still trying to concentrate on the spell. This spell was stronger than most, it was exhausting her by each word she said.

"I know this spell. I know it, what is it?" He said to himself. Blood trickled from her nose, the magic weighing down on her.  
And she realized she wasn't going to be able to finish the spell.

Suddenly a pulse of magic went through her, and she opened her eyes to find Kai's closed. Channeling her with his magic, aiding her.

He still trusted her.

She was thankful for that. As soon as the spell had begun it ended, clouding both their minds with Bonnie's darkest secret.

Two hearts beating filled their ears, and Kai finally remembered where he knew the spell. His eyes flew open and looked at her: pupils tiny; labored breathing, pale from fear.

"Impossible," he whispered.

"You know damn well that it's not," Bonnie said to him and his knees hit the floor. "I'm pregnant, Kai. Guess who the father is?" Tears streamed down her now-flushed cheeks, and he finally gave into his impulse. He laid his forehead against her stomach, still listening to the strong heartbeats that were alive because of them. He closed his eyes knowing that they. He shut his eyes from the indescribable feeling in him, knowing that they were his only hope.

"Me."

His salvation.


End file.
